Love, tragedy and rejection
by xxnuttylunaticxx
Summary: Draco is a veela (original, I know) but the plot is different than other HD veela fics. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Title: Love, tragedy and rejection.  
  
Summery: Draco is a veela (original, I know) but the plot is different than other H/D veela fics.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns almost all of the characters. Frizzy owns the veela 'facts'.  


  
  
Prologue – Boarding the Hogwarts Express  
  
Draco was completely and utterly hyper. He kept checking his muggle watch to see if it was time to go. You see it was the last day of the summer holidays for Draco Evani Malfoy and the day he would step onto the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross to go to good old Hogwarts in Scotland.  
  
Draco was a part veela and, as he was now 18, he would find his mate. His mate would be the only person who he could ever be with in his whole entire life.[i] He was wearing casual, muggle clothes that extenuated his features and made him look even better than he normally did. Luckily, he had been secretly held back a year, before starting Hogwarts, by his father so that he could have better training, but his birthday was in August so it did not really matter.  
  
  
Eventually, he saw a house elf called Hasee who told him that his father would be taking him to the station in ten minutes exactly. Draco immediately thanked Hasee and left the room to go down the wide staircase to the lower entrance hall. The house elves would deal with his luggage. There, he saw his father and walked over to him before nodding his head in the correct fashion.  
  
"Good Morning, Father," he said graciously but with enough of a lift at the end for his father to interpret this as a question.  
  
"I decided that I would accompany you to the station as I am going that way anyway. Be sure to tell me once you have found out who your mate is. Have you got any guesses? I wonder if it will be Parkinson."  
  
Draco did think he might know who it was, but he was not going to tell his father until he knew. Although Lucius was not as mean and nasty a person as many thought, he was still not someone to be crossed. "Er... no father. I have no idea as of yet. Perhaps I will find out at Hogwarts."  
  
The conversation ended there and they did not speak another word until they reached Kings Cross. The servant next to the driver[ii] got out with Draco and started loading his luggage onto a trolley. Draco said his goodbyes to his father and, with a final reminder to inform him when Draco found out who his mate was, Lucius went off in the limousine.  
  
  
The servant with Draco pushed the trolley through the barrier into platform 9¾ and loaded the luggage onto the train before apparating back to Malfoy manor to do some different work. Draco, on the other hand, looked and smelt around the platform in case his mate was there. He was, of course, slightly early and so there were not many people around yet.  
  
Eventually, Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle arrive together. The two of them were best friends and were almost like brothers, they were so inseparable. He walked over to them and stared talking but although they weren't stupid, they weren't exactly the brightest grapes in the bunch. He was relieved when Blaise Zabini walked through the archway and he had someone new to talk to.  
  
  
There was only one minute to go when Draco finally decided to give up and get inside the Hogwarts Express. He was upset but also relieved, until he realised that he hadn't actually seen the person he had feared, thought, hoped, wished, NO – feared would be his mate, walk through onto the platform. He felt his pulse begin to quicken as he looked around the carriage he was in. Maybe he wasn't as safe as he had thought he was.  
  
A/N: That was only the Prologue. Should I continue or should I not? I promise you, this is not your average 'Draco is a veela' fic. Two reviews to say I should continue and I post the next chapter. I am only doing it this time to see if people like the idea.  
  
----------------------- 

[i] See Frizzy's Magnetic Attraction for more details on veela.

[ii] The Malfoys also had human servants as well as house elves. They mainly were for working around muggles and also washing clothes. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Vow and Discoveries

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I've been in France with the school, which was why I've only just got them this morning. I've got more reviews on the Prologue this story than I did on a whole fic of 13 chapters! Replies are at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter  
  
Chapter 1 – The vow and discoveries  
  
He was completely fed up. Not that it was surprising, Harry was often fed up but today he was particularly fed up. He didn't know why, all he knew was that he was. He felt his forehead. Clear. His scar had vanished after Voldemort had died. It made sense but he kind of missed it, it had been a part of him since he could remember and it felt strange having it not there.  
  
Today was the day that he was going back to Hogwarts, perhaps that was the reason for his fed up-ness. He remembered the times when he looked forward to going back to school. He even used to cross off the days on his calendar. Hell, he even did that last year! But this year, his seventh year, he really did not feel like going back to school. It wasn't because he hadn't done his homework, no. That was all finished to 100% standard and in his bag. It was simply because there were too memories there and too many people who would be congratulating him or simply gaping in awe. He really couldn't cope with that. Not today. Not this year.  
  
He had decided to arrive at the express as soon as the barrier opened so that he wouldn't bump into anyone. He didn't care if Dumbledore had made him Head Boy this year. He wouldn't go to the beginning of year meeting. He wouldn't go to any of the meetings. He went into the final carriage and concealed it so that no one would be able to tell there was an extra carriage on the train.

He thought about everything that had happened and how he had been used. He had been used so many times by so many people. If only he could get his own back. If only he had a chance to use someone else. Get them to do whatever he wanted without batting an eyelid or asking any questions.  
  
He didn't notice when the train began to leave the station, as it rolled across the countryside or even when it left England and started going through tunnels. In fact, he only realised those facts when it came to a sudden halt in Hogsmeade station. He did a quick changing charm and waited for everybody to leave the platform before stepping off of the train himself. He didn't care if he had to walk to the school instead of going in one of those carriages. Actually, he preferred having to walk as seeing the horses reminded him of what his life was full of. Death. Destruction. Terror. Harry stealthily made his way to the Entrance Hall and managed to make his way to the Head Boy's Rooms. That was the only upside of being Head Boy. He had his own room hidden by his own painting with his own password that no one would be able to get passed apart from him. Even Dumbledore couldn't. He knew his way because Dumbledore had shown him before the end of last year. It seemed that the Headmaster had thought he could get Harry to change his mind. He probably thought he had succeeded due to what happened, but Harry knew the truth and he was the only person who did.  
  
He reached the bedroom and wasn't surprised to see a note lying on the bed. It was from Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can understand why you decided not to come to the feast today Fat chance and I am very glad that you made the correct choice when it came to it. what do you know about 'correct choices'? I would like to meet with you in my office as soon as it would be possible for you. Ok, so you've skipped to the point quickly. That's one change. I wonder if you have really changed... Ha! Yeah right you lump of cow poo! I will be informing the rest of the school at the sorting that tomorrow will be a free day and I will expect to see you somewhen after 9:00am. The password is Gummy Bears.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Prof. Dumbledore  
  
Well he wasn't going. It was as simple as that. He wasn't going. He burned the paper and flopped down onto the bed. It took several hours for him to get to sleep. Draco was also getting depressed. He couldn't smell his mate anywhere in the welcome feast but he could just smell it faintly, meaning that his chosen was somewhere at Hogwarts. He was also worried that the one who he had thought it was, was not at the welcome feast. All of the pieces of the puzzle were coming together and he did not like the picture that it made, except part of him did. Perhaps that was his veela side, that thought made him shudder in fear. Mind you, at least it wasn't a house elf!  
  
The more he thought about Harry, the worse he felt. It wasn't as though he didn't fancy the raven-haired beauty anyway. He had had a massive crush on him since 4th year. He had sort of fancied him since they first met but hadn't really understood it or realised. He wasn't even worried about being rejected. He would understand and his veela side would make sure that Harry eventually did accept him into his life. No, he was more worried about what would happen to Harry once he did agree to be Draco's mate. He had noticed each little change that had happened. Most people didn't realise that it went beyond last year, well most people didn't realise that it had happened at all but that was a different matter.  
  
Draco still had no proof that Harry was his mate. Although his head swam when he thought of him and he thought of him almost constantly, it was not final until he smelt the scent. It was of no matter, Harry would have to go to classes on Wednesday and then he could find out for real. Then he would be faced with having to tell Harry the truth about him, the truth about his feelings – the truth about everything. 'Oh hell!' When Harry woke up in the morning, his head was clearer than it had been the night before. He decided that he would go to Dumbledore's office, if only to find out what he wanted to say. He quickly threw on some robes before heading down to the second floor. 'Better get it over and done with', he thought.  
  
However, it just so happened that Draco Malfoy was also walking in that same corridor with the gargoyle entrance to Prof. Dumbledore's office was. I was a complete co-incidence that they turned around the corner at the same time and came face to face with each other. Malfoy's eyes widened but then were hidden by his well-trained mask. Harry noticed this, however and decided not to comment – for now.  
  
Draco stopped, he was starting to get really worried. He had just proved the fact that Harry was his life-mate but now his veela charms weren't working! He decided that instead, he would have to use his human charms.  
  
"Hey, H... Potter, I was um... thinking that er... that, well maybe we could... talk?" Oh great, now he sounded like a right idiot.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I was actually going..." Harry stopped for a moment. He had seen the way that Malfoy had looked at him and to be honest, he didn't particularly want to go and see Dumbledore. "I was going nowhere. What exactly do you want to talk about?"  
  
Malfoy stopped for a second. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he definitely wasn't going to say it here. Anyone could walk in on them! "It's kind of difficult to say... I mean, I... well can we go somewhere more private? Anyone could walk in on us here... I mean..."  
  
"Ok, ok Malfoy. I get it! What the hell is up with you? We can probably go to my rooms. I'm Head Boy you know." Harry knew he was showing off but he didn't care. He also knew that Malfoy had also wanted to get the position, and should have got it if Dumbledore had kept by the rules and played fair, but this was Dumbledore he was talking, well thinking, about and Dumbledore never played fair.  
  
Draco's mind began to swirl, go back to Harry's rooms? He felt a distant twinge of jealousy and he remembered that he had wanted to be Head Boy. He quickly got over that and nodded his head dumbly. He didn't trust himself to speak when he knew that he was going to see his mate's room. As they walked in, Draco looked around him. It was nothing compared to the grandeur of Malfoy Manor but it looked incredibly homely. He didn't notice that Harry had turned around to look at him and Harry was not smiling.  
  
"Ok Malfoy, what is it? You're acting really weird. What the hell is wrong with you? No, wait – I don't actually care. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Draco was dumbstruck throughout Harry's rather short speech. He suddenly realised that it was his turn to talk due to the look Harry was giving him. "Well... erm... you see H... Potter um... well... I think you're gonna to need to sit down." The bit was rushed so that he wouldn't splutter over his words. He had also found out that he would be able to speak better if he wasn't looking at Harry.  
  
"No thanks Malfoy. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you want to tell me. Just get on with it so that you can get out," Harry's voice was as cold as ice and as malicious as an axe. It made shivers run down Draco's back.  
  
"Ok then. Well I suppose that I should say that I it's hard for me to say this," Harry's growl made it evident that he didn't care and that Draco had better finish it, or at least start it soon or he would be chucked out. "Ok, erm... well the main thing is that I'm a part veela..." Draco was pacing up and down the room. His heartbeat, thunder in his chest. This was it. This was what he had been waiting to say since he was first told himself. This was the big moment. "...and I don't know what you know about part veela but I'll just carry on because I won't ask you... anyway, erm... so basically when I veela gets to eighteen like I was in the summer, he or she gets their inheritance which is when the veela power starts. Um... well with the inheritance comes something that involves you. You see, we kind of... er... well we get a mate and that person will, hopefully, spend the whole of the rest of their life with the part veela and the veela can't change who it is and my mate is... well I mean that um... ok, this is going to be difficult for you to believe but it's you." Here, Draco stopped. He didn't dare look at Harry as he didn't know what might happen if he did. He managed to resist the urge – just, and was about to leave when Harry spoke.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He turned around but still did not look at Harry.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
No, he couldn't, he shouldn't, he daren't.  
  
"_Look_ at me." This was a command. He couldn't resist. All he veela senses were saying that he had to and his human senses were telling not to. It was all too much to take and his veela senses were stronger. They were battling against his human self in a conflict both greater and more terrible than the Great War of 1939-45. He just couldn't take it. The human in him was what held the veela. Without the human, the veela would not exist. He passed out. Harry smiled the first smile had had since he had arrived at Hogwarts. This wasn't a nice smile either. It was an evil smile, one that Voldemort would have been proud of if he had still existed.  
  
He hissed his next words. "I'm back." 

--------------------

Ok, review responses :) - I've got loads of these and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. These are in alphabetical order according to you're pen name.  
  
Amethyst –Yeah, I love veela stories too, I'm glad you found it interesting. I hope this one was equally entertaining.  
  
Hev – I hope that this didn't disappoint you. Do you think this seemed interesting?  
  
rabid typewriter – I know it's not original but I like it so much and I've read so many, especially recently. I swear, I haven't read a single one that turns out like mine will.

Rena Starlight – Ok, ok. Here it is :)  
  
REW – Thanks for reviewing :)

She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc – Thanks for both of your reviews. I've posted a semi-reply to your other one on my bio. I'm really happy that you said what you did about trusting me. There's a kind of hint of the difference in this chapter, especially at the end. I hope that I did it well. I found it difficult trying to write it but I have definitely learnt. I'll try to get onto the other fic soon but I actually can't remember who it is that I was going to have her as, lol. I'll just think of someone else. Good for you for trying to guess :)

Theoddguy – Hmmm... well I don't do vampire stories (sorry) they freak me out too much but I am totally with you on veela fics. Have you read Magnetic Attraction? That was the first on e I read and is so far my favourite.  
  
Toamanda – I'm certain it won't be you're average veela fic. All requests are welcome because I want the readers to enjoy this as much as I do. Also, it helps me to develop as a writer, even if I don't listen to it. I agree with you. I just couldn't get the to jump straight into bed. Besides, I don't write the story. My characters do. I love watching them suffer.

Yana5 – Yes, the Malfoys are very rich. Thanks :)  
  
----------

Ok, I'm looking for a Beta. Mainly, not for spelling and things but to make sure that the story tallies, if there's anything I could change to make it sound better etc. If anyone is interested, please say in your review. Also, if you want me to email you when I update, leave your email address in you review. Thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 2 Remembrance

Hey guys (and gals)! I was thrilled by all the supportive comments in your reviews. Replies are at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 2 – Remembrance  
  
Of course, Harry had already guessed that Draco was a veela. He hadn't realised that he was Draco's mate until they had started to talk though. This was it. This was his chance to get back at everyone. At his family, at Dumbledore, at the Weasleys and at... Voldemort? He shook his head to clear it. This was his chance to get back at the world for treating him like shit and he was not going to waste it.  
  
A small part of his mind at the back of his head tried to tell him that none of it was Draco's fault but he shut it up. Nothing that had happened to him had been his fault and he had had to put up with it. He needed revenge. It was connected to Draco anyway. Lucius had been quite a high up Death Eater – in the Inner Circle. He had known what would have happened to Harry and who Harry was. Draco had probably known, surely he didn't expect Harry to accept him.

Draco was just about coming around. He first did not recognise where he was until he saw Harry and remembered everything.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you awake? Are you ok? What happened?" Harry's voice seemed close yet distant. Like a memory in the present.  
  
"Erm... yeah. Sorry about that, I mean... I don't know what happened. I must have blacked out. I'm sorry. I really am." Draco heard himself say. His voice was croaky but his throat was fine. He felt so embarrassed and felt himself go pink at the cheeks.  
  
"That's ok, really. It kinda gave me time to think about what you said. Just one thing though. Why me?" Of course, Draco should have known that this was coming but he hadn't really had time to practice a speech.  
  
"Well I don't really know. It's difficult to explain but I know of a few books that could tell you if you want. Basically, it was destined. I can't be with anyone else and if you die... I die."  
  
"But why me?" Harry sounded desperate and impatient. Draco knew he had to say, even if it would mean Harry wouldn't talk to him for ages.  
  
"Because... because I have always loved you and always will," and with that, he left.  
  
Harry simply smirked.

The feeling of power was too great to resist. He remembered the first time he had felt it. It was quite recent, just under a year ago.  
  
:%: Flashback :%:  
  
Voldemort's supporters had caught him and were taking him through the tunnels of the secret hideout. He was so scared and his scar burned so much, it was as though he would fall unconscious any second but he knew that if he did, he would be dead.  
  
He was virtually dragged into a great room which was where Voldemort was. His forehead was searing and it was as though electric currents, just like the lightning bolt, were running through every last millimetre of his body yet he refused to back down. He forced himself to look at Voldemort and miraculously, the pain stopped. It was a simple numb beat every so often. Voldemort stepped down off of the high throne he had been sitting on and stood in front of Harry.  
  
"Greetings Mister... Potter," he spat the last word out as if it was poison in his mouth yet the rest of the time, his voice seemed almost pleasant. "I have been waiting to speak with you for such a long time."  
  
Harry was confused. Voldemort wanted to talk? Why? He refused to let his guard down all the same, it may have been a simple plot to trap him, not that he wasn't already trapped. "Talk? Why?"  
  
"Why, what else would I wish to do? Kill you?" Voldemort laughed and Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh yes, of course. That's what you would think wouldn't it? No my boy. I wish to talk. There are many things I feel I need to tell you. I should have told you these things many years ago and if it was not for that meddlesome fool Dumbledore... no matter. You must be hungry, I think that we should sit down. Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy came running in as fast as his legs could carry him. He shot a look of confusion at Harry and bowed low in front of Voldemort before staring to kiss his master's robes. It would have been quite amusing if not for the circumstances.  
  
"Yes, yes Malfoy, go at get myself and Harry here a meal, a table and a couple of chairs. Now!" Lucius had simply been ogling at the two but after the last word, seemed to regain his mask and sped off to do as his master had ordered. "Honestly, sometimes these Death Eaters can be incredibly embarrassing."  
  
The two of them talked... well mostly Voldemort talked, and Harry learnt many things that certain people like Dumbledore had kept from him. By the time that Lucius came back, Harry knew twice as much about himself, his family and everything than he had before. Lucius brought everything that had been ordered (literally) and bowed low but remained where he was.  
  
After a glance from Voldemort, Harry spoke boldly, "You can go now you know." Lucius did not move. "Er... go away. What part of that don't you understand?" Harry was quite enjoying himself. This was fun. He had the power to tell any Death Eater what to do; yet Lucius did not move. He stood up and spoke curtly to Harry.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do, Potter. You are prisoner here and will be going to an early grave. Have fun eating your last su..." Harry cut off Lucius.  
  
"Crucio! I don't think that you are in any place to tell me about my rights. Now, when I lift the curse, you will go. Understand?" Harry had never felt such a surge of energy and ecstasy since, well ever. It was so strong and strangely addictive. When Harry lifted the curse, Lucius scrambled to his feet and ran off and no Death Eater had every disobeyed his orders ever again.  
  
:%: End of Flashback :%:  
  
He collapsed onto his bed. He was shattered although it was still morning. So much had happened and it was painful to remember about the good times with his grandfather after what he had had to do. It was to save him and well as Harry... wasn't it? Yes. It was. He had had to save Voldemort from an even more terrible fate.

Harry had decided to go to dinner with the rest of the school that evening. He would have to face them the next day anyway and most of the stares and everything might as well be got over with before the morning's lessons. He needed to concentrate to get good marks. He would show them all, he would show Dumbledore that it didn't matter how much he would be pushed down and that he could always climb up again. He wasn't used goods and nothing now that V... he was gone.  
  
The second that Harry stepped into the Great Hall, there was an earth- shattering silence. Everyone turned around to look at him until a few Hufflepuff girls looked away, embarrassed. The entire school followed their example – almost. Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him, watching him. He walked across the hall and sat down at one end of the Griffindor table before staring straight at Draco. Draco's eyes widened and he looked panicky. Harry soothed him by giving him a warm smile and started to eat. He wasn't really that hungry so he finished quickly and made sure that Draco was looking at him. Incidentally, Draco had been staring and him the entire time and had not touched a thing on his plate.  
  
Draco was surprised when Harry nodded to him and then to the door. He pointed to himself and nearly jumped for joy when Harry nodded. But why? Why would he even want to be anywhere near me after what I said? I put too much pressure on him. It was more than I should have done. He'd only just found out I was a veela when I told him I loved him! All the same, Draco obediently got out of his seat and strolled out of the hall about half a minute after Harry had. 

"Hey Mal... Draco, um... could we talk? I mean, we don't have to but there are a few things I want to know. Could we go back to my rooms? It's a bit more private." Harry's voice, although he probably didn't mean it to, sounded husky and sexy. It was extremely arousing and Draco found it difficult to conceal his growing erection.  
  
"Um... yeah! That... that sounds gasp great! Your rooms are fine... um... yeah." Draco was finding it particularly difficult to breathe as Harry was in such close vacinity and had the most amazing eyes. He shook himself and followed Harry back to his rooms.

Once inside the portrait, Harry let his eyes wander over Draco's body and then started to speak. "I couldn't think of anybody or anything but you today. My head's filled with all kinds of... strange thoughts. I went to the library and read up on veela like you said but I'm sure I would understand it all much better if I heard it from you..." of course, every single word that had sprouted from Harry's mouth was a complete and utter lie, but Draco wasn't to know that as Harry had kept a firm mask of attraction on his face. "I understand that it may be a little embarrassing to talk about this to me but I need to know before I make a decision." Harry was monitoring Draco's breathing and had noticed that it quickened when Harry mentioned to choice that he himself would have to make. He grinned inwardly to himself, Draco was even crossing his fingers! "Well I'll start with an easy-ish one. How can you prove that you will never hurt me?"  
  
Draco sighed with relief but a feeling of dread washed over him at the same time. Sure, there were the easy ones to start but he was pretty sure he knew what the potentially embarrassing question would be and did not forward to answering it. "That's easy. I could never hurt you intentionally physically, mentally or emotionally because I love you. Also, I could never hurt you unintentionally because, due to being a veela, if you get hurt, I get hurt. It's as simple as that."  
  
Harry was quite impressed that Draco had been able to say that so smoothly yet pressed on with his next question. "Would you ever pressure me into doing... something that I didn't want to? I mean, I'm sure you would mean to but... well what if you were... you know and then it was like... yeah." Harry nodded to himself. He was quite good at faking embarrassment. He was now very glad of those acting classes that Voldemort had got him to go to.  
  
Draco thought about this. It was possible but he really didn't want to scare Harry off. Mind you, telling the truth would be good. He might already know. He also liked the way that Harry kept blushing. I wonder if he blushed all over... no! Concentrate! "Um... well I suppose that it might be possible. It's really unlikely and as I said, I could never hurt you intentionally. Unfortunately, if the veela part of me is... well... if the veela in me thinks its gonna happen with your consent then it won't think of it as hurting you but I promise that would never happen, if I can help it..." Oh great, first speech was good but that one was really crap.  
  
Excellent! Draco is feeling really guilty. Just this question and I'll have him right where I want him... for the moment anyway. "Ok, this is the last one. You see, I never had a large family and I've always wanted to have children and I was wondering if it would be possible..."  
  
"Yes," Draco cut him off with a definite answer. "It's happened quite a few times before and I would love to... I mean, when and if you're ready of course." He blushed, "My mother will be talking about babies as soon as I tell her I've found my potentially mate... I hope you'll excuse her, she wasn't able to have any more after me."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Oh! Look at the time! You ought to be going... soon." He pushed Draco against the wall and kissed him so gently and then again, a little harder. All the time he was teasing Draco mercilessly. The second that Draco could hold it no longer and tried to push his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry pulled away. "Good night Draco." He leant in, pressed himself against the other boy's body, his mouth millimetres away from Draco's ear and whispered "Sweet Dreams." 

------------------------------

Oh good! The story part of that was about 150 words longer than last chapter. Maybe I'll keep it up, I'll try. Cookies will go to observant reviewers and that might even get you an early view of the next chapter, not that it'll be all that great but... you know. Still a few hints from the last chapter that weren't picked up on. There's something in here about Voldemort that you might have seen. Anyhoo, onto the review responses in Alphabetical Order again: 

Beloved – Well here you go, is this one just as odd as last time?

Draco23Luver – Here's more, what did you think?  
  
GenX-Revolutuion – I'm afraid that Draco probably will get hurt but they will be together in the end. Besides, Draco's mine! I've just lent him to Harry for this story.  
  
Mojo-jojo241 – You're cool dude. I'm afraid that I can't tell you what it meant at the end of Chapter 2. Maybe you'll understand a bit better now. Especially after reading the flashback. That's all the hints I'm gonna give you. Think about how he says it...  
  
Pyro – Wow! Thank you! I wouldn't say that my story is brilliant as such but my sister says I need to learn how to take a compliment. Blushes I'm afraid that I don't have much time to update but I do write when I can.  
  
Rabid Typewriter – Your review was the funniest one I got to read. I think that you deserve a cookie. Thanks (  
  
Yana5 – Harry isn't exactly evil as such, he's just confused. I can't really tell you he's being mean because that would spoil the storyline.  
  
Yaoi Angel – Thanks, I was trying to make it different. Apart from the fact that I didn't want to be just another veela Draco writer, I'm pretty sure Frizzy doesn't wants a million and one copies of her work. I'm also a great fan of dark!Harry fics so I've kind of mixed the two together. I'm a sucker for Happy Endings though.  
  
That's it, please review now. Remember, if you can get something from a subtle hint I dropped then you will get a reward such as a sneak preview of the next chapter or something. Please, if you have an idea or a request or whatever, tell me so that I might or might not put it into my story. Sure, I'm the author but I want you to enjoy reading it too. If there's something you really don't want to happen. Please tell me and if I agree with you, it won't happen.


	4. Chapter 3 Confusion

A few people told me that they liked the other flashback so I have included another one and will use some more to give away certain bits of info as well as other ways.  
  
Chapter 3 – Confusion  
  
Draco was confused. What had just happened? Everything was going fine. What had he done? Why had Harry gone off at him all of a sudden? What was going on? So many thoughts and so many others were swirling around in his head. He had blown it. He knew that. The only question was 'how?'.  
  
A very depressed Draco went down to Breakfast that morning. He was so tired because he had stayed up all night, unable to get to sleep from worry. It was obvious that something had happened which had made Harry upset but he couldn't think. It was like he couldn't remember anything from last night that clearly but there was nothing at all that he could remember that Harry might not... Harry had kissed him. What had gone wrong?  
  
Harry didn't go to Breakfast and Draco understood. He hadn't heard everything that had gone on between his future mate and Voldemort but he had overheard his father saying a few things about it.  
  
%: Flashback :%  
  
Draco couldn't sleep and was making his way from his bedroom in the Northeast wing to the gondola out in the garden. He happened to hear his father talking, presumably to another death-eater. He knew that if he was caught he would be tortured but curiosity got the better of him and he pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"...Potter boy is out of the way, we have been successful." He heard a low- level death eater saying to, well he assumed to his father. His assumption was proved correct when he heard Lucius' icy tone replying.  
  
"Be that as it may, he is not out of the way as you put it. Our Lord will do whatever it takes to keep him on our side and that is not good news for us. We should have the power. We served..."  
  
Draco shivered. That was not a conversation that he wanted to overhear. It seemed as though Lucius was getting worked up and when Lucius got worked up, he liked storming out of rooms and there was only one entrance to that particular room. Draco quickly made his way back to his own rooms. He had a lot to think about if he had heard what he thought he had heard.  
  
%: End of Flashback :%  
  
That was what he was thinking about now. Had he heard that, or was it something completely different. This was a very large puzzle and he had hardly any pieces. He only wished that he could talk to Harry about it... well maybe he could.  
  
NEWT Potions was first. Draco's favourite subject because he could sit there watching Harry the whole lesson without being rudely interrupted. He loved the way that Harry squirmed when being questioned by Professor Snape and the way that his brow furrowed and he bit his bottom lip when he was thinking about a particularly difficult ingredient.  
  
As expected, Professor Snape put them in pairs that were meant to annoy them a great deal. That meant that the Mud... that Granger was with that pug- faced bitch Parkinson, Sally-Anne Perks was with Bullstrode, Blaise was with Finnigan and he was with... Harry. The class was very small because not many people had opted for Potions as a NEWT and so everyone from all the houses were mixed in together, although no Hufflepuffs were in the class – he really wondered why (not). Everyone else had to do only two normal Potions lesson a week and they had five NEWT ones.  
  
That day, Professor Snape set a particularly difficult Potion for them to make; one that would not take too much care and precision after the first hour but would cause them to have to wait until second lesson the next day to discover if it was made correctly. However Draco didn't know that because he hadn't been paying attention... to Professor Snape, he had been paying attention to Harry's eyes. They were such an amazing shade of green and it was a shame that they were hidden behind those glasses. Everything about Harry was hidden and he wanted to bring it out. He wanted to know everything about the boy he loved.  
  
Harry had woken up and gone to shower. As he remembered the previous night's events, he smiled. Everything was going according to plan. This time nothing would go wrong. Nobody and nothing could stop him. He paused, thinking that if he were in a muggle horror film, it would be the perfect time for him to do a maniacal evil laugh. That thought cracked him up and if it hadn't been for the silencing charms around his room, his laughter would have been heard from the Great Hall to the Astronomy Tower!  
  
He wasn't hungry, so he did some last minute studying before going down to the dungeons for NEWT Potions. If only he hadn't wanted to be an Auror in his fifth year. He sighed, Potions had become a terribly easy subject after Voldemort's training. He smirked; he would show Professor Snape up so badly.  
  
'Typical' he thought as he found out that he was partnered with Draco, although it wouldn't be so bad this year after what he had heard. He was aware that Draco was staring at him throughout Snape's speech. He rolled his eyes. If he hadn't been listening, Snape would have been only too glad to give his a million detentions. He looked over to Hermione who was with Parkinson, he felt a twinge of guilt before shaking his head. The heir of Slytherin felt guilt about nothing... but Hermione hadn't used him. The Weasleys had, Dumbledore had... almost everyone had except Hermione. He was brought back into reality by Snape who was standing, glowering at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! What is the Cðnfutes Potion?"  
  
"Sir! The Cðnfutes Potion is more commonly known as the draught of Silence although it does not make the drinker mute, Sir! It prevents the drinker from talking about something specific that the maker chooses, Sir!" Harry stood up at attention to say this and after speaking, nodded to his Professor and sat down, trying his hardest not to crack up. It seemed that Hermione was doing exactly the same.  
  
Snape glared at Harry. He knew that he could not take points off of the boy without a good reason as the Headmaster had said so. Although he felt that this was a good reason, Dumbledore would probably not agree.  
  
They got on with making the Potion and Harry had to fill Draco in on the details. They could not talk much however as they needed to concentrate very hard. One second too long or not enough between ingredients would cause the Potion to explode and them to fail their NEWT. It seemed that Draco did not want to talk anyway as he kept staring at Harry's eyes and therefore Harry did all of the work.  
  
Harry gathered his things together after the lesson, ready to go to NEWT DADA. He wanted to get a seat near to the back, away from most prying eyes. He was also quite interested to know who the newest addition to the staff was, after Bill Weasley had been asked to go back to Egypt by the Goblins of Gringotts and a large sum of money, however he was stopped in the corridor by a hand.  
  
Harry turned around to see Draco standing right behind him, completely out of breath as though he had been running. Without offering an explanation, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to a deserted corridor before sticking his tongue down the raven-haired boy's throat. It seemed like heaven to Draco as he stood there, pinning his mate to the wall. That was how it was meant to be. Everything was right... until Harry bit down on his tongue. He flew across to the other side of the corridor and crashed into the wall with a sickening 'Crbonk'. He was confused. That wasn't how it was meant to go!  
  
Harry was shell-shocked - he had been attacked! He opened his eyes and (surprise, surprise!) saw Draco there. He bit down onto the other boy's tongue and pushed with his mind. Sure enough, an invisible force slammed Draco into the opposite wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He spat. "How could you?"  
  
Draco was shocked and confused. Didn't Harry want that? After what had happened last night... "I... I'm sorry. I mean I..." He moved to go over to Harry before something pushed him over, onto the floor although Harry's wand was not in his hand. "Oww!!! You can do wandless magic?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can. And it serves you right. Leave me alone." Harry's tone was icy. Too much like his father's. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
He watched as Harry turned to leave. 'No! No!' screamed his brain. It was all so wrong. "Wait! Please!" His voice was pained and needy yet he refused to scare the other boy any more. He had to talk. He had to explain.  
  
"What?" Harry was plainly annoyed. "Well? Hurry up, or I'll be late to lesson." Suddenly, Draco didn't know what to say. He made a few whimpers before simply looking at Harry. "So that it, is it? That's your great speech? That's..."  
  
Draco couldn't stand it anymore. "I love you! I need you! I'm sorry, but I thought that that was what you wanted. I..." he dropped off, he didn't know what else to say. Harry's smirk stunned him and frightened him at the same time.  
  
"I know. I know you love me. I know you need me. I know you crave me. I know all about you and I know that you want to know all about me but you can't and you won't because it wasn't what I wanted, it wasn't what I wanted at all and you are never going to get me. No matter how hard to try." And with that, Harry stalked down the corridor to the DADA classroom. Draco simply sat there, in the middle of that deserted corridor that led to nothing and cried. He cried until there were no tears left to fall, until the world stopped spinning because his mate had accepted him and then rejected him. He might as well have died. It would have been better than this dumb, dull pain that he felt in his chest, as though his heart was slowly tearing itself up into many pieces. He knew that it was all too good to be true.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was rushing to DADA so that he wouldn't be late. He really didn't want to make a bad impression on a new teacher so early into the year. He managed to catch up with Seamus, Hermione and a Slytherin called Blaise Zabini, all of whom were taking NEWT DADA with him and Draco. They walked in silence to the classroom where they saw that some people were already there, probably the ones who were taking NEWT CoMC. Harry took a seat at the last remaining table in the back row and Hermione followed him, sitting next to him. He was about to say something spiteful to her when the teacher walked in and everyone fell quiet.  
  
The teacher was a medium-tall lady with shoulder length brown hair and greeny-blue eyes with... was that writing? How odd! What did it say? It was a bit too far away to see but he would have to find out. Oh great, he thought, now that'll be bugging me all bloody lesson. She was wearing a traditional black robe over black jeans and a purple top with FCUK written on it and she looked around 24, although her eyes seemed much older, perhaps she had something in common with him. Smiling gently at everyone, she introduced herself.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Tace but I'm sure that we will be on first name terms by the end of the year, so you can all call me Morana." No one had anything to say to that comment, so she continued. "I am aware that you have already learnt about some of the rarer Magical Beasts and most of the NEWT counter-curses that you need to learn, so I think we will start the year with something slightly interesting – Wandless Magic." A few people gasps, but most remained silent. "First of all, I'll need to take a register so that I know all of your names. It would also be a great help if you stayed in the seats that you are in until at least the end of term."  
  
She had just about finished the register when an arrogant smirk appeared in the doorway. Draco walked briskly in, muttering a short apology to the teacher and, after a quick glance to Harry and Hermione, sat down next to Blaise.  
  
"So to start, can anyone here already do Wandless Magic? Please put up your hand..." Harry half raised his hand, ignoring the stares that people were giving him. He wasn't too surprised that Hermione couldn't. She was very good at the theory side and that had helped with the Practical up until the OWLs but her muggle blood did not give her the power. He doubted that she would ever be able to do anything more than a 'Wingardium Leviosa' wandlessly. He snapped out of his musings as he heard Morana Tace addressing him.  
  
TBC  
  
Beloved – Love the name BTW, it is. I'm completely addicted to dark!Harry fics. There's one on adultfanfiction.net that I'm reading ATM that's really good. He'll come out happy in the end though.  
  
Draco23luver – No, I'm not sure that Harry knows why he's doing this. The only person who does is me and I'm not gonna tell! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!.... I'm ok.  
  
Rena Starlight – Yay! Good for you. Well, you might say it's a twist but I reckon it's true so... here's another flashback and there will be more to come.  
  
sakurafox092 – Thank you!  
  
Ura – I'm glad you find it interesting. I try to keep it as enjoyable as possible whilst still putting in a bit of angst. Did you like this one?  
  
Yana5 – Yeah, he'd been told so much and he was confused. He needed to understand and that helped in some kind of sick and twisted way...  
  
Thank you for reading. Now you gonna review? 


	5. Chapter 4 Friendship

Chapter 4 – Friendship

He looked at her as she said "Mr. Potter? Could you show us some? What can you do?"

Harry smirked but addressed her politely. "Well I can do most of the simple things Wandlessly... I um... well what do you want me to do?" What was he meant to say? 'Yeah, I can do all of the Unforgivables wandlessly, without even saying the words.'? Honestly, some people.

Morana seemed slightly surprised but carried on in her gentle, smooth voice. "Hmmm... could you possibly levitate your table a few inches off of the ground for us?" Harry rolled his eyes. No, he couldn't do that could he? That would take far too much effort. He replied by looking at the table and then looking upwards, his face a perfect mask that showed no concentration. The table immediately shot up and came to a sudden stop when the legs were only two feet above the ground.i The class gave a round of applause as the teacher looked at him thoughtfully. She snapped out of it and spoke to the rest of the class. "Well, I don't expect you to be able to do that straight away. We will be going back to First Year spells and starting with a feather." She looked over to Harry and Hermione. "Oh, you can put the table down now Mr. Potter."

The class went on uneventfully until the end of the lesson. Professor Tace stopped Harry on his way out, asking if she could have a word with him during lunch time, after History of Magic. Said lesson went by very quickly, with Harry ignoring Draco's hurt looks and questioning glances. He would make it up to him soon. He was sure that Draco wouldn't mind. Draco wouldn't mind _at all_.

Harry stepped back into the DADA classroom, just over 80 minutes after he had left the first time that day. He looked around for Morana and found her in the room through a camouflaged door that she had turned into her office. "Hi, Prof... Morana. You said you wanted to talk to me?"

She turned around, surprised and then relax as she smiled at him. "Ah, yes Harry. Now there's something that I think you want to tell me," At this point, Harry opened his mouth to speak but Morana raised her hand to stop him. "Yes, I know that you think it is none of my business, but it is. More than you know. Probably more than you will ever know, however there is something that I need to tell you. Something about me, about you and about... well I think you know." Harry did know, he was thinking about that person right now. "So, I guess I'd better start. I haven't really talked to anyone else about this and I can guess that you haven't either. I'm not in my mid-twenties, as many people seem to think I am. In fact, I don't know how old I am. Everything seems muddled in my head before when your grandfather found me. That was around 50 years or so ago. I know that he told you about your mother..."

Here Harry's eyes seemed to glaze as the scene played over in his mind.

:%: FLASHBACK :%:

Harry had apparated into a room where he would await his grandfather. It was an Inner Circle meeting about another raid that would be planned. This one would be on the German Ministry of Magic. He smiled to himself – it wouldn't work. The Wizarding World just wasn't ready for all of Lord Voldemort's great ideas. He asked Lucius Malfoy how long they would be and, after being told he would have to wait for around five minutes, sat down to have a glass of magipaneii and relaxed.

He watched Bella Lestrange (with a hint of malice), Kaeran Nott, Tabinion McNair, Rae Avery and Kirtis Hu'janikabolokoffiii walk briskly out of the room before standing and entering.

"Good evening sir, I have been practising as you commanded. My wandless magic has been coming on nicely – all simple charms and hexes et cetera are perfected and I have even practiced Imperio and Crucio which are improving each time I try... but Avada Kedarvra is still struggle..." Here, Harry broke off. He knew why his grandfather had had to kill his parents, but it still hurt. He knew it shouldn't – his wand version was even more powerful than the one of Voldemort himself! That was why he had encoraged Harry to start heavily training in Wandless Magic. It was much harder and some people – usually Mudbloods – couldn't at all! It was also very useful, if you find yourself, for any reason at all, locked up with your wand taken away from you.

"Yes, well you know that I did what I had to do. They did not accept me. I couldn't have another heir of Slytherin on the loose could I? I had to get rid of your father, and I had to make people believe that you were dead so that I could smuggle you away. I knew that the curse would not kill you, but what I had not anticipated was that you already had your inner magic awakened. I did not need to kill your mother. Of course, now I know that it was probably best that I did..."

Harry was surprised and confused by this last sentence. Why was it for the best? He decided to ask.

"Well, didn't you... oh, of course you didn't know. It was from your mother's side..."

"My mother's side?" Harry cut off. "But she was..."

"Muggleborn? No. Your Aunt Petunia is a squib. That's why she was so jealous of your sister. Haven't you ever wondered why you never see your grandparents on that side? That remindes me, we have to pay those Dursleys a visit. Anyway, you mother was a Griffindor. Have you ever wondered why the sorting hat had such difficulty sorting you, even though you were my heir? No, I didn't think so. Dumbledore probably filled your mind with lies about it. Well, your mother was the heir of Griffindor. You are more of a Slytherin but you begged the hat not to put you there, so it placed you in your other ancestor's house. I must say, a very Slytherin thing to do."

Harry processed this information before simply nodding.

"Of course, I am ecstatic about your success with the other two... and I have the perfect person for you to show me on! Lucius! Seeing as you have worked so hard this month, I have a treat for you. Go get the prisoner, and then you can watch." Voldemort smiled and let a short laugh out. "This will be fun."

Harry wondered who it was that he would torture, but he hoped it was someone he knew. Maybe it was a deatheater who had failed in a mission or something. He thought about this for a while, before a smirking Lucius reappeared, with a pale and shaking Dean Thomas. Dean had a gag on and a few scars on his body. Harry looked at his grandfather. "Sir, what do you wish me to do?" He asked, straight backed and smirking slightly.

"Do whatever you wish, just have fun."

:%: End of Flashback :%:

"Harry? Harry!" Morana's voice seemed to echo slightly in the room and he sat up, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just... remembering some things."

Dean had been missing for a week before that and was killed a month later when they found that they could get no more information from him. Harry smiled, it had been fun – the guy refused to show any pain for the first two minutes, then he did.

"Of course – I'm sorry. I guess it's just that I needed someone to talk to about it... maybe. Do you...? Do you miss him?"

"All the time. I wish that I hadn't had to do it and I'll never forgive myself. Never. Sometimes I make myself believe that I had to. That I needed to and that now he's happy... I wonder who he'll be reincarnated as. Maybe then he'll have a better life. Maybe then, the..." Harry couldn't say it. He looked at his feet.

"Maybe then, the evil won't take over?" Morana suggested. Harry nodded. "But always remember, you can't let the evil, or the grief take over _you_. That would be the worst thing to happen. To start with, he only killed when he needed to. After that, he started killing for fun. That is something that must never happen again. I know it sounds bad, but it was the best thing to do. But we shouldn' talk about that. Merlin knows that too many people are saying bad things about him already."

"I agree, you were telling me about when he found you? What happened then?"

"Ah, well my name isn't actually Morana Tace. I don't know what it is but your grandfather named me. It's very unusual, isn't it? That's because it has a meaning. It actually means 'Silent Death'. That was my job you see. But..." Here Morana looked at her watch. Oh, good gracious! Look at the time! It's 10 past 2! I'm sorry about this, but I have 3rd year Hufflepuffs next. Are you going to the Dueling Club this evening? I'll be running that. But don't do anything too bad. I'll see you there!"

Harry then left the room, nodding his head to Morana. He had twenty minutes left – he didn't want to eat lunch and... oh great – there was Hermione.

"Harry! I was... well I was kinda hoping that we could talk. I mean, I don't know much about what happened last year but I..."

"Shut up Granger. I have nothing to say to you."

Hermione started to get tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Listen then, because I have something to say to you. I want to know. I'm sorry about the fact that I stopped talking to you when you told me about... well you know but I'm sorry. I know it's too late for me to say this but I wish I had accepted you. It's just that Ron... well he said some things about... and I guess I... do you understand?"

Harry looked away. He didn't want to listen to her. He didn't want to make up. He didn't want, but he knew that he couldn't stay cold for the rest of his life. She hadn't used him. She had remained a true friend and, if what she was _saying_ was true, she still wanted to be. "Fine." He then followed her as led the way to her rooms – she was Head Girl – talking all the way. "Ok, there's just one thing I have to do. It's just to make sure that you're not lying. Legilimens!"

He saw her sitting in the library, searching a book. What was it? Family Trees? Why would she be looking at that? There was a book about the founders, one about recent magical developments. He saw her, himself and Ron, walking around the grounds. He saw how sincere she was, and how long it took her to pluck up the courage to talk to him. He saw her arguing with Ron and then he saw something that made him want to be sick. Hermione, terrified, crying and bloody, with Ron on top of her... Harry quickly withdrew.

Hermione looked away from Harry. "I... I... I'm so sorry. I did... didn't think that you'd... well... that you'd find out. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and now it's all ruined." He could see the tears running down her face. He didn't know what to do – his mind told him that he should just laugh and leave her here but... his grandfather always said that he was too kind, that it would be his downfall one day. He looked at his feet.

"Gr... Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just needed to make sure... you understand... don't you? I didn't realise that he... it makes me feel sick just thinking about it. Didn't you tell anyone? Professor McGonnagol?" Hermione shook her head. "Well I'll just have to make him pay."

"No! Don't! Please... he... he said that... that if I told _anyone_ then he'd... well... you know." Hermione was almost in hysterics by this point and Harry was really worried for her.

"Listen Hermione. You didn't _tell _me, I forced the information from you. I know that he'll believe that because of who I am. Besides, it's not as if he'll get a chance to hurt you again once I'm finished with him..." Harry smirked, thinking of how he was going to get the red-head back for hurting his only true friend.

"What are you going to do? You're not going to... k... ki... kill him... are you?" Hermione's worry was mainly for Harry's continued placement at Hogwarts if he did such a thing, but was also for herself, having brought on such a punishment.

"No, no no no no. I won't be that easy on him. By the time I'm finished, he's going to wish he were dead. Oh, and don't worry about me – why do you think that I'm still here after what I did last year? Why do you think that I've been made Head Boy? They're scared of me. They're afraid that if they do anything, I'll end up like Grandfather and they do _not _want that. Don't worry Hermione, you weren't the one who brought this punishment onto him. That was Weasley himself. He was going to get something anyway." With that, Harry left a red-and-puffy-eyed Hermione standing in her rooms as he walked towards the self-defence classroom – lunch was about to finish as he had been talking to Hermione for so long.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Due to fanfiction taking some stories down because they post review responses, I'll be e-mailing people their responses from now on. Thanks for reading, and please review.

i One foot is around 30cm. Twelve inches make a foot.

ii Champagne with a hint of magic-y freshness.

iii Try sounding it out - I got it from a joke about a Russian man with 3 balls.


	6. Chapter 5 Seamus

Warning – Swearing from an annoyed Teenager. Sorry, but it had to go in there for it to be realistic. The characters made me!

Chapter 5 – Seamus

When he got to the Self-Defense classroom, he saw that everyone else was lining up outside the door – it must be locked. Griffindor shared this class with Ravenclaw, which probably would be too bad – better than Slytherin which would have _Malfoy _or Hufflepuff which would just be _Hufflepuff_!

Harry tried to keep his mind off of things by thinking of who would be in this class. There would obviously be himself, Weasley, Finnagin and Longbottom. Then there would be Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil for the Girls of Griffindor. What about Ravenclaw? Obviously, Terry Boot and Padma Patil... oh yes! Mandy Brocklehurst, Sarah Moon, Amanda Grey, John Thames and Steve Samuels. The trouble was, Harry didn't know who was teaching this class. It didn't say on the timetables but Harry knew who was teaching the other subjects... unless it was... oh no!

Just then, Professor Albus Dumbledore reached the classroom, unlocked the door and told everyone to go in. Harry tried not to let Dumbledore notice him, but he knew that his effort was futile. As he was about to walk through the door, Dumbledore stopped him and asked to have a word. Harry simply looked at him and shrugged, but stayed outside all the same. Dumbledore told everyone else to find a seat before looking at Harry over his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling in his annoying fashion.

"I hope that your rooms are comfortable enough? I trust that you found the note I asked a house-elf to leave you. I am sure that there is a perfectly good reason why you did not meet with me yesterday, but that is not why I wish to talk to you now. I just want to say thank you. Thank you for finally choosing the right side. I have decided that I will allow you to apol..."

Harry had just about had enough now. Here was the man who had done everything imaginable to make his life a misery and he was asking Harry to apologise to him? That was it. He punched the older man squarely on the nose. "Apologise? You want _me_ to apologise to _you?_ That's funny. And also 'choosing the right side'? What the hell is all that crap about? And yes I will say the word 'crap' right here and right now. There is a load of other words that I could also say about this. How dare you? Do you have _any _idea what my life has been like? I've never known who I was or what I was and that is all because of you. Do you want to know the real reason why I killed him? I doubt it. All you care about is the fact that I did kill him. You don't give a shit about anything or anyone but yourself. I'm not gonna let you push me around like you did before."

By this time, Harry was close to tears, although he wouldn't let Dumbledore know that. He walked off down the corridor muttering about 'fucking bastard wankers' and the such like.

Harry knew that he would probably have to go back to the lesson. He refused to let that old coot bring his schoolwork down. He couldn't get a black mark on his record. He didn't know what he wanted to be any more but he knew that Universities didn't like to see students skiving from lessons. Half an hour had passed since the start of the lesson and there was still 50 minutes left. Harry tidied himself up, put the mask back onto his face and made his way to the self-defence classroom for the second time that day. Luckily, he didn't bump into any teachers, he supposed they were all teaching.

When he reached the door, he knocked and opened it but was very surprised at what he saw. Dumbledore wasn't there, and Draco _Malfoy _was at the front of the class, teaching. Everyone looked at him as he entered, so he smirked at them all before turning his attention to Malfoy.

"Detention, Potter – for being late. Please find a seat quickly so that we can carry on with the lesson. Perhaps you can copy Miss Granger's notes for the lesson so far." It was strange, Harry could see that Malfoy didn't want to be mean to him, but at the same time felt that he had to. He looked around the room and took the seat next to Hermione and behind Finnagin. Maybe this lesson would be fun after all.

Soon, class ended and everyone packed up their books and made their way out of the room and to 'Cub 2' whatever that may be. For Harry, that was duelling with Morana. He stopped in front of Malfoy and said "So, _Professor_. Who's my detention with?"

"Me." Malfoy refused to look at the boy who he knew would determine his future. "After dinner, it's in here." He was about to leave the room when Harry spoke up.

"Wait..." Malfoy turned around and looked like he was about to speak. "Don't. Look, I know you're upset at the moment. It's probably my fault..." He broke off. "It always is," he murmured. "You shouldn't feel guilty. I don't know why I'm saying this right now but..." He didn't know what to say. After talking with Hermione, he seemed to have lost control of his emotions. He didn't know what else to do, so he leaned in and kissed Malfoy harshly on the lips before pulling away quickly. "I..."

Malfoy seemed temporarily stunned but quickly regained himself. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I love you. I understand. I'm here. I..."

But Harry didn't want that. He needed that, yes, but he couldn't handle having someone love him. He just wanted someone he could use. Someone he could twist and dement, damage. He wanted someone who had no thoughts, no feelings, simply a doll... a lifeless doll. He backed the older boy up against the wall and pushed against him, grinding their bodies together. Malfoy had his eyes almost closed and was breathing very heavily and suddenly leaned forwards to brush his lips against Harry's. Harry leant back. "You know, you really need to keep your 'reactions' under control Malfoy. Even if you have your robes done up, people will still probably see that tent poking through your dragon hide trousers. Why did you wear them anyway?"

Malfoy simply gaped before looking down and then looking at Harry, scared. "Wh... what should I do?" he managed to croak.

"Oh, I don't know..." Harry smirked. "Oh yes I do. Do you want me to help?" Malfoy nodded frantically, not trusting himself to speak. "Ok... done," he brushed his hair back. "That's better."

"What did you do? You didn't say anything..." Malfoy looked down. It seemed to have worked, whatever it was that Harry had done... but nothing had been said! He knew that he was still turned on. Maybe it was some kind of glamour charm. He looked helplessly at Harry, who simply winked before walking away. Draco waited to catch his breath before hurrying in the same direction.

Morana walked into the room smiling.

"Good afternoon everybody! Most of you will know that my name is Morana Tace, all of you can call my Morana. I am aware that there was a short Duelling club 5 years ago and that some of you may have also gone to something called the 'DA' 2 years ago. Yes, I do know all about that. The first of these was, pretty much, a complete, embarrassing failure although the second worked well until it had to be... discontinued.

Draco zoned her out as he looked around the room. Weasley didn't seem too please with Gr... Hermione's partner – Harry, even though he was with Finnagin! Draco himself was with Blaise Zabini – his friend for the last year and a bit. Duelling club was actually quite fun, although Draco was glad when it was over. Only dinner to go and then he would get to have an entire hour alone with Harry. That reminded him – he needed to find out what it was that Harry had done. He went into the toilets and tried to take off whatever spell it was with 'Finite Incantatum' but it wouldn't work. Instead, he decided to actually take a look... although wished he hadn't as soon as he saw. The scream could be heard in the astronomy tower, where Professor Sinistra was marking some work!

Meanwhile, Harry had pulled Seamus aside. "A word, Finnagin."

"Fuck off, you little traitorous murderer. How dare you speak to me after what you did?" Seamus hissed.

"Now, now Seamus! You need to keep that temper of yours under control. As for your question, what did I do?" Harry spoke softly, not wanting to provoke the other boy. This was a very delicate plan and everything needed to go perfect for it to work.

"You know very well what you did _Potter,_" Seamus spat. "If Ron hears about this..."

"But Weasley won't hear about this, will he?" He took a step forwards. "This will just be between you and me. No one else." Harry purred the last sentence and inwardly smirked at Seamus' reaction.

"You're sick! That's what you are! First you... you _kill_ Dean, and then you try to make a move on..."

"Me? Kill your precious boyfriend? Now why would I want to a nasty thing like that? Besides, I always thought you liked me anyway. What was it you said in the bathroom that one time? Oh yes... 'Oh! Harry! I love you so much! If only I could tell you the way my heart fe...'"

"Shut up! That was fifth year! How did you find out anyway? I bet you used your dark magic on me didn't you? Don't lie. I know you killed him. Who else would? It's entirely your fault that he's dead now. All your fault that he's not here right now."

"It's ok, you need to get that out of your system. Now we need to talk. I didn't kill him... but I know who did. Oh, and I don't need to use 'dark magic' as you call it, to find out your perverted fantasies about me. I already knew all about them. You really needed to use a silencing charm when you went toilet. That besides the point. Do you really really want to find out who killed your boyfriend? Are you going to hate that person forever?" To each of these, Seamus glared at Harry, before nodding. "Ok, well he killed himself."

"You're lying!" Seamus screamed, tears running down his face. "He would never! Why? How? No! He didn't! He didn't! He wouldn't! He couldn't! He'd want to come back to me! He said! He said he wanted to be with me forever!" Seamus was starting to get hysterical, so Harry cut him off.

"It's true. I should have known that you wouldn't be able to take the truth. I just wanted you to know. He asked me to tell you. He even wrote a letter. Wanted me to give you it. Maybe you can't handle it yet..."

"No! Tell me! Please? Just give me the note! I need to know! I have a right to know. What happened? What happened to him? Why? Why did he do it? You have to tell me!" Seamus cut off. His throat was dry and sore but he had to know.

Harry conjured up a glass of water before handing it to the boy in front of him. "It's not poison. It's just water. Anyway, the note was in the stuff that you and Weasley burned, so I don't have it anymore. I know what it said though. First things first, what do you want to eat?" Seamus simply stared at him, disbelievingly. "Well, it's a long story. I thought maybe you'd want to eat something."

"Fine," Seamus grumbled. "Bread."

Harry turned a nearby sheet of paper into a breadbasket with bread rolls in and put it out in front of him. "You'll probably want to sit down as well," he stated, as he sat down himself. "Listen Seamus! I'm not going to kill you! I didn't kill that Thomas guy either and I hardly think it's my fault if some bloody man decided to cut his own throat!" Seamus looked wide-eyed at Harry and gulped. "Erm... whoops. Wasn't meant to come out like that but that's what he did. There was a shiny silver dagger lying on the floor near where he was – someone must have dropped it there – he must have decided that enough was enough and slit his throat."

Seamus couldn't believe it. Was that really what had happened? Why was the dagger there? Where was the dagger now? Whose was the dagger? Was it really just dropped there by accident? All this was starting to give him a headache. Why was enough enough? What had happened down there? What about the letter? He decided to voice this last question. "But... you said that he gave you a letter. How would he have done that if it had just been spur of the moment? How come you read the letter?"

Potter sighed which made Seamus furious. How dare he just act so blasé when they were talking about Dean? He had to keep his cool however, so that he could find out everything... besides, Potter was actually looking quite... NO! How could he think about Potter in that way?

"Ok, I gave him the chance to write a letter whilst he was in there – no one else knew about it. I decided that it couldn't hurt. He wasn't getting out of there so it was a kind of last wish you might say. I had to read through it, to make sure that he didn't give away any crucial information that couldn't get out – where he was, for instance. I actually memorised it. It went like this.

_Dear Seamus,_

_I think that this is the last time that I will ever be able to communicate in any way. Despite everything that I know is being said at Hogwarts, Harry's actually not that bad. I really need to make a confession to you though. I don't know how to say this, but I've been kind of two-timing you with Terry Boot. _Harry smirked at the horrified look on Seamus' face. _I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't. I just kind of... happened I guess. It was nothing serious. Just a couple of kisses. It meant nothing. It couldn't have meant anything. I love you Seam; I love you more than anything in the world and just want you to be happy._

_Please, I don't want you to mope about any more. I want you to find another boyfriend. I want you to find someone better than me, someone who won't cheat on you. That's what you deserve. You're too good for me Seamus. There's also something else you need to know – I'm not a virgin. It was before we were going out. I kind of had a thing with Harry Potter. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Maybe I want to make it easier for you to give me up. You have to move on. I'm begging you to move on. I'll be watching you when I'm dead. Wherever I am, I'll be watching you and I'll be proud of you. Please tell my mum and dad and brother that I miss them. Let them know that I'm thinking about them always. I'm sorry, I've told them so much. I've told them things that I didn't think I knew. I told them all about us and how much I love you. I'm sorry._

_All my love, forever, Dean._

_P.S. You are always in my heart_

"So as I say, it's heart-warming, really."

Thank you to my one reviewer! Just because I don't reply any more doesn't mean that you can't review. Remember, if you want to Beta for me, or a reply to your review, or an email to tell you when I update, simply leave your address in your review, or email me at Happy underscore and underscore Joyful at hotmail dot com - damn this place is annoying!


	7. Chapter 6 Instincts

Hi guys! I actually started this chapter the day that chapter 5 was put up but for some reason I didn't get to finish it. Well, actually for several reasons. I broke up with my boyfriend and then I got a bit of writer's block. I actually had to re-write it several times and it still isn't quite right but I've been keeping you waiting for too long already.

Thank you all for your kind words. Info on Frizzy's Magnetic Attraction is on my bio. How is Harry superficial?

Anyway, I'm sure you're all dying to find out what happens next, so on we go!

Chapter 6 – Instincts

"So as I say, it's heart-warming, really."

The was a pause of silence, in which Seamus was trying to process all of what he had just heard, and Harry was watching him, amused. Everything seemed to be going ok but this was when... Seamus slapped Harry across the face.

"How dare you? You are sick! I can't believe that I almost believed you, you..."

Harry was sure that Seamus would carry on in this fashion for a while and needed things to hurry up.

"Well, that's a lovely thank you, for telling you what Dean wanted you to know. Of course, there was something that he missed out. He forgot to say about how we continued what we had in fifth year but I'm sure that..."

But whatever Harry was sure about, Seamus was sure that he didn't want to know. Wand forgotten, he lunged at the boy, knocking them both to the floor. He didn't even remember everything that had happened afterwards – all he knew (or later found out) was that Harry somehow managed to get a black eye, a nose bleed, blood pouring out of his mouth, a broken rib and several fractures to the skull. Seamus ended up with a tiny bruise.

"I... I take it... you... don... don't want... to s... see the d... d... dagger?" Seamus was shocked to see that Harry was apparently finding it difficult to breathe whilst trying to sound out a simple sentence.

He needed to get to the hospital wing but... what would Madam Pomfrey say? He really didn't want to find out. He knew that it was the wrong thing to do but, as he reasoned to himself, the world would probably be a better place without Harry Potter. Maybe he would be able to find the dagger for himself. He just had to get out of there and fast. After trying, and failing, to cast a quick memory spell on Harry, Seamus hurriedly left the room.

Harry knew that he was perfectly capable of healing himself, probably more capable than Pomfrey was of healing him! However, Seamus needed to get found out. Seamus had to get into trouble for what had happened. Then, everyone in the wizarding world who had known about Harry's relation to Voldemort would then be on his side. He couldn't have people on the other side. That was where his grandfather had gone wrong. He had tried to take over by force, gaining many enemies in the meantime. People had to learn from their mistakes.

The question was who to call. He could just shout 'help', but he doubted that that would be effective enough in such circumstances. It was too overrated and was used too much in fairytales. Who might actually come to his aid, and who might be in the area? He could call for the part-veela, but if he had guessed who owned that high-pitched wail correctly, Draco Malfoy would not want to come to Harry's rescue any time soon. Harry thought that the scream was rather uncalled for, I mean, it wasn't that he had actually got rid of it! He had done what he had thought to be best in the situation and needed it to be one that only he could get rid of because he was sure that many people would be saying 'Finite Incantatum' in the duelling club.

Dumbledore? He would probably want to get Harry out of this mess, only to get him into another one. He would try to use Harry to make himself even more popular. Hermione? Although she was being nice to him and would probably come to help him, he wasn't sure how he would feel, being helped by a muggleborn and also, she would probably be eating her dinner by now. A different Griffindor was laughable – they all hated him. A Slytherin? What about Theodore Nott? No, it was most likely that none of their father's had told their sons and daughters about him – wishing that it was not real and they would wake up soon. Apart from that, they didn't know why Harry had killed Voldemort. He was most likely in their bad books right now. Who else could though? Then, a thought struck him. He wondered why he hadn't thought of her before, although it might be because he had a mild concussion.

"Morana! Morana!" He hoped that she had heard. He knew that she had some clearing up to do and that he was near both the Duelling ClubRoom and her office. "Morana!" That was it. Now he just had to sit, or rather lie and wait.

He didn't have to wait for very long. She had just about finished and was making her way back to her office when she heard Harry's shouts. She ran into the room where he was and was shocked with the sight that met her eyes.

"Oh my! What happened to you? Goodness! I need to get you to Poppy as soon as possible. Wait here! I'll get her!"

Well what else was Harry meant to do? Get up and start walking along, looking like some kind of Zombie? It might be amusing, scaring the first years but... he assumed that Morana had simply gone to her office to ask Poppy to floo over, as they were both there within two minutes of Morana leaving.

As the medi-witch checked Harry over, checking for hidden symptoms, the Professor asked about how it had happened. Harry explained everything, leaving not a single detail out. He told her all about how Seamus had simply leaped on him, blaming him for Dean Thomas' death. He also said about how he had tried to push the other boy off of him but failed and that he had had a full body bind on, which stopped him from getting away. Morana wrote this down and smiled at him with an 'I-know-something-is-up-but-I-won't-interfere-unless-you-ask-me-to-because-I-am-secretly-on-your-side' type glint in her purple eyes. The medi-witch missed this completely and started ranting on about how some of those Griffindors were really starting to get too big for their boots and the such like.

After Harry had been partly healed, Poppy insisted that he had to go to the infirmary to make sure that he would be all right. After all, it wasn't every day that a student got beaten up to such an extent. She had always had a soft spot for the boy, as she had for his father. They were very similar and had both ended up in the hospital wing more times than anyone else in their years. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Harry Potter was very lucky to have such strong skin.

Harry had been thinking. He had thought about everything in his life, everything that he didn't understand. He still didn't understand them but he had thought and it had taken up some of his time. He didn't really need to go to classes. He was thinking some more when Morana walked in.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Ok, so she was settling for chitchat now, maybe there was another teacher about or something.

"I'm ok, Professor. Much better than before." He offered her a small, weak smile before sighing.

He had been right in his assumption, and was glad about the act that he had put on because Professor McGonnagol strode in quietly, soon after this exchange.

"Mr. Potter, I have spoken with the other party involved and he will be punished. I can assure you of that. How severely will need to be discussed and you are invited to help us decide what it should be. If this were in the muggle world, he would be sent to prison for GBH! I apologise for not seeing this sooner and doing something to stop it..."

As much as Harry loved someone ranting about the evils of the other Griffindors, he really needed to talk to Morana, which was why she had gone there. "No Professor, you did everything in your power. You couldn't have seen it coming, I should have done something." He smiled sadly. "I just didn't think that it would work itself up to this. I'm sorry that I have wasted some of your time, I'm sure that you are very busy with marking and stuff..." There, that should do it, he decided. A perfect little act if he could say so himself. Harry inwardly smirked; McGonnagol was practically under his control, as was Malfoy, Finnigan and anyone else who tried to cross him.

McGonnagol nodded before blowing her nose and walking out of the room. No sooner had this happened, than Morana immediately started asking questions.

"What on earth happened? Why did you do it, and don't say that you were telling the truth because I know that you weren't. You wanted to get him into trouble for some reason. Are you ok?"

Harry's head hurt so much but he scolded himself for being a baby and tried to make sense of what was being said. "Well I was telling him about what had actually happened to Thomas when he was... you know, and I kind of told him something that he didn't want to hear when... I don't know. I don't know why I did it and I don't know anything. I guess it's like... before. My instincts just told me to and I did without asking why. I suppose I did want to get him into trouble but I have absolutely no idea why and I probably won't until I need to. So, even now, I'm just a little pawn. Just a playing piece that anyone can bloody well use whenever they fucking want to. And sorry about the language Morana but as you can tell, I'm a little more than a little annoyed right now."

"Are you ok?"

"What?"

"You answered my other questions but not that one."

"Oh, um... yeah, I suppose so..." Harry laughed, he didn't know why he could open up with Morana but he just could. Maybe it was because she was practically his adopted auntie. Maybe she would be able to actually help. Maybe she could really be an ally. Up until then, Harry had only thought of people as users or usees – if you didn't want to be under someone's control, you had to get them under yours. Maybe that was why he had killed... too many maybes, not nearly enough definites.

Draco had already had his dinner and was sorting through everything that he knew about Harry. Despite the fact that he was slightly embarrassed due to what had happened to his family jewels, he had to make sense of why this was happening. It didn't make sense, but at the same time it did. How else would Harry know such powerful and dark magics? There had been rumours, of course there had, but Draco had simply taken them as that – rumours. What if they had been true? That would explain what his father had said, it would explain why all him friends had gone off him and why his personality had changed so much.

His physical appearance had also changed considerably and not for the worse. It showed that he had gone through lots of physical exercise and training among other things... but why? Why would Harry actually join Voldemort's side? It was actually funny – Draco had purposefully kept himself out of Voldemort's clutches because he knew of the probability of Harry being his mate. Oh, he hadn't admitted it then but he still knew. Besides, why would Harry get so high up very quickly? From what he had worked out, Harry had been close to the Dark Lord's second in command. Also, how come Snape was still alive? So many unanswered questions and he doubted that Harry would answer them.

Speaking of Harry, where was he? He hadn't been at dinner, but that wasn't too surprising as he may have eaten in his own rooms, but it was already time for that detention and there was no sign of him anywhere.

Harry woke up and was feeling much better. He blinked a couple of times before looking around him again and jumped. There was someone sitting next to his bed. That someone was not the same someone who had been there when he fell asleep. Luckily, the other person had not noticed Harry getting startled by his presence.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Harry sneered. How had he known that he was here? No one else knew about what Malfoy was, and therefore couldn't have told him... could they? He hadn't expected Morana to go blabbing to everyone.

"Sorry," came his reply. "I was just worried about you when I heard... I mean Weasley was at the Griffindor table saying that Finnigan had beaten you up and so I had to see... are you okay?"

Trust them to go around telling everyone. Finnigan was probably the new Golden Boy of Griffindor for that. Not for long though, he would get what was coming to him. Soon everyone would be completely under Harry's control. Everyone would owe him something and then he could continue where his Grandfather had left off. Only Harry knew that force was not the answer – he would take over from the inside where no one would stop him.

"Yeah," Harry forced himself to smile. "I'm feeling much better than I was. I'm sorry I didn't turn up for the detention... Professor. I'm afraid I was slightly... preoccupied. Please don't punish me too badly."

The way that Harry said that went straight to Draco's groin and he groaned. That reminded him that he had to ask Harry what he'd done.

"Um... yeah. That... that's ok. Listen, what did you do? I mean, there had better not be any permanent damage done because, well you know, my um... what did you do?"

It was all that Harry could do not to burst out laughing at Draco's completely helpless face – he looked like a little lost puppy. "Well, I'm sure that you could see what I did. I simply reduced the size of your dick in a way that only I could reverse it. It was the only way, I assure you, I mean, you don't think that I would just do that for the pure fun of it, do you?" Harry then sat up, revealing the fact that he wasn't actually wearing a top, as well as many, **many** muscles.

Draco gasped at the sight before looking away and muttering to himself.

"Are you ok?" The was no answer.

"Malfoy, what's the matter?" Still nothing.

Harry sighed. "Draco Malfoy, I demand that you immediately tell me exactly what is running through you mind at this exact instant." Of course, Draco would have to say and Harry could tell that he didn't want to say it.

Draco shot Harry a look of pure shock before looking at his feet and speaking. "I was thinking about what that skin would feel like, touching mine and wishing I could know what it would feel like to have you squirming underneath me." Then he looked into the other boy's eyes and continued. "I... I was even thinking about mating... you know, the first time... and others. Mostly I was just thinking about you. How delicious you skin will taste, How sensitive you are. You babbling and saying how much you love me. If you scream when you cum. Just everything about you and me, together in Body, Heart and Soul."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow in response. "The thing is, Draco, that all you will ever get to do is think, wish, hope and pray. We will never be together. The only thing that you might possibly get is my body. My soul has already been shattered and my heart is completely frozen. Nothing you ever do can change that." Harry smirked but inside he was just about realising just how truthful that was. "Anyway, do you want me to take that spell off of you now? I can whenever you want me..." But his words were said to no one as Draco had already left.

A/N2: There you go, no horrible cliffy at the end either. P.S. DOES ANYONE WANT TO BETA???? PLEASE!!!! I know I really need a Beta but no one has said they will be. It's great fun and you'll get sneaky previews on what happens as well as helping this get up quicker and better.


	8. Chapter 7 Changes

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Your comments were really nice and helpful, and thanks to all of the offers for Betas. This chapter is Beta-d!!! Yay :) So anyway, thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter.

Warning: This fanfic is written in English; some translations into American are at the end.

Chapter 7 – Changes

Seamus knew that he had done the wrong thing. It was as if he had just lost control. He really couldn't believe that Dean had actually _been _with Potter. It was sick. He laughed. When he had bumped into Ron on the way to dinner, he had been slapped on the back and congratulated for 'teaching that traitorous bastard a lesson'. The same had happened when he got to the table. It was confusing really, because why hadn't Potter fought back? From all of Ron's reports, Potter was a very powerful dark wizard who would try to kill them all. It had made sense as he was You-Know-Who's grandson and had survived so far against him. That was why everyone had believed that he had killed Dean...

He wasn't actually quite sure why he had beaten Potter up. He supposed that he needed to have someone to blame for it – someone to hate for it. Maybe he had hated Potter for taking that away from him. He knew that it was definitely not logical, but it was an answer, at least. The only question was what would happen to him as a punishment. Hopefully, he would only get a detention. Ok, so that was not going to happen but... maybe he would just have detentions for the rest of the year... with Mr. Filch. He shuddered at that thought and the thought that that was the least that was going to happen.

"You. Stupid. Bloody. Fucking. Wanker." Each word was punctuated by the sickening crunch of a head against a hard concrete wall. "Why, oh why, oh why? Damn it! I now officially hate myself. And father. And mother. And the _bloody_ powers-that-be for putting me in this fucking situation. And now I'm going crazy and talking to myself. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" each 'damn', again, punctuated with that sickening thump on the wall.

"Well, Drake, you seem happy."

"Piss off, Zabini. I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Oh really? That's funny, as you always used to be in the mood. So... what? Now that you've come into your inheritance, I'm suddenly nothing? I did everything you wanted me to and from what I've just heard, your new mate doesn't seem to be treating you very well, stupid piece of scum. You could always come back to me. Whoever it is doesn't deserve you. What happened, Draco? I thought that we were forever. I thought that you loved me. Whenever you introduced me as your 'friend' I always thought 'no, more than a friend; we're lovers.' Are you just going to throw that all away now? Are you..."

To be fair, he had given Blaise a warning. The other boy had certainly known the consequences of insulting a Veela's mate and was now going to have to face up to them. It was all Draco could do not to have done anything sooner but he eventually lost control. He slowly turned around to face the slightly smaller boy who grinned at him but stopped talking. "You're sick, Zabini. You are really sick. You make it sound as if we were... as if we were lovers or some such nonsense. I told you last year that our little... arrangement would have to stop. Oh, stop pulling such a ridiculous face! Honestly, Zabini, you must be really thick or something. _How dare _you insult Ha--my mate? I'll have you know that he is the most amazing, beautiful creature to have ever walked this earth. I told you that I could never love you. That's why I didn't give myself to you. I told you that I wanted my mate to be my first so that he would know that I worship him only." He continued in this fashion until he was quite sure that Blaise had actually got the message. His tone was very intense and he had Blaise up by the robes. He refused to shout, opting instead to simply growl out the words, which was actually worse for the person it was aimed at.

Blaise pulled away and looked shocked momentarily but then shook himself and returned his face to its normal blank mask. "Fine, Drake, but I'll definitely miss your screams as you cum in my mouth, honest. Mind you, you didn't taste half as good as Potter... and he returns the favour!" With one last wink, Blaise turned the corner and set off in the direction of the main school leaving one angry and confused veela behind him.

Draco cried out with rage before returning to his previous activity of banging his head against the wall.

He heard footsteps in the corridor outside and immediately pretended to be asleep again. It was the only way that he had managed to stop any unwelcome guests from visiting him, including that bloody Malfoy. He smiled to himself. That was the price one had to pay for having someone who would do anything for you – they followed you around almost constantly, like a little puppy dog. It really was starting to get annoying.

"Harry?"

He sighed with relief – it was Morana.

Harry sat up. "Hey Morana – um... do you think that you could help me out with some stuff? There are a few things that I don't understand. I don't think that you will either, but I think that maybe talking to you will help...I'm sorry, I..."

Morana smiled softly, sadly. Harry's gentle tone was so adorable and she was sure that he could get anyone to do anything just by using those puppy dog eyes of his. It was then that she realised that Harry had never been a child; he had never been allowed to be one. All that time being locked in the cupboard under the stairs and forced to do chores had made him grow up before he should have had to. Then, the wizarding world had immediately forced him into the role of 'hero' and moulded him into what they wanted. Even his own grandfather, one of the only people who actually cared about him, in his own special way, had forced him to learn so quickly and punished him when he had not done as well as expected. It would be unusual if the little boy in him didn't show through sooner or later. She shook herself out of it and spoke soothingly. "Of course, I'll always be here if you want to talk and I'll always try to give you help or advice when you need it."

"Ok, well, I'm just so confused. I mean, I know that I had to kill him and everything but... I don't know how I knew and I don't know why. I just knew that I had to save him and that that was the only way even though there was no logical reason. I don't know why I followed my instincts then but I know I truly believed it and now... well, now I have to believe it because it's the only thing that I can hold onto; the only thing that stops me from toppling over the edge. You know, Grandfather always said that that was my greatest weakness. I allowed people to become a part of me too easily. I allowed myself to have feelings. I mean, I know that he did, too. He was proud of me and wanted me to be the perfect heir but he refused to become too attached. The only person who you can trust is yourself, and even yourself you must not trust fully." He smiled sadly. "Constant Vigilance."

It was only then that Morana realised the true extent of the mental issues that Harry was having. "Well, Harry. I'm not actually sure _how _you knew that it was the right thing to do but I know that it was. You see, it all starts with Magic. Maybe that's how you knew but... anyway, some Muggles can use magic. It's not a different _type _of Magic but they have a different way of harnessing its power. Now, most people in the wizarding world might think that Magic is this thing that they can create, but its not. Just as muggle scientists say, you can't just create things. Magic is energy. That's why there's no such thing as 'Black Magic' – it's not the Magic that's bad but the way that it is used. The trouble with it is that it corrupts. That's why people think of Slytherin House as evil. Power corrupts but Magic is even more dangerous because it has a mind of its own. If you ever start to think that you have control over Magic, you're wrong. Magic has a funny way of taking control over you. Maybe it's because Magic holds more Power."

Her previously silky tone vanished and she spoke matter-of-factly. "Anyway, you saved your Grandfather because you brought some of his humanity back but it was only a short fix. If you hadn't done it, he would not have really existed. His body would have just been an empty shell. My only fear is that you are going down that same path."

After that rather long but meaningful speech, Harry and Morana stayed in silence, comforted by each other's company but not really having anything to say. After a while, Harry fell asleep and Morana left shortly afterwards.

"Mr. Potter? Ah, you are awake. Well now, dear, I think that you are fit to go. I believe that Professor McGonnagol wants to see you in her office, however. I think that it is about... well, you know. I, on the other hand, feel that you should go to the Great Hall and have something to eat. Now promise me that you'll eat this afterwards," she said, handing him a bar of chocolate. "And then you can go to bed. I have told her that you will see her tomorrow at lunch time."

"Madam Pomphrey? Do you know how long I was out for? I have no idea what day it is..."

"Oh, of course, it's Sunday which means that you have been in here for just over five days, dear."

Harry quickly thanked the Mediwitch before hurrying out of the Hospital wing and going to the Great Hall for dinner. As expected, there was a gigantic hush as he stepped into the room. He glared at all the people who were staring at him, who then quickly turned back to their tables and began whispering about him. He strode over to the empty end of the Griffindor Table and started to eat his meal.

"It's okay, Blaise, I've already told you that. I know you're sorry and it's okay. Besides, I was in a bad mood then anyway. Yes, we're friends again! It's okay! I forgive you! Can we talk about something else now?" Blaise had followed him from the dorms and hadn't stopped apologising the entire way.

"Um... okay Drake, bu--"

"Blaise... what have I told you? Don't--"

"Yeah, yeah: 'Don't call you Drake'. Fine, whatever, Drake-oh. Ooo! Look at Potter! But I can't say that now because he's your mate. It's a shame because he is looking--"

"Finish that sentence and I'll gouge your eyes out myself," Draco threatened.

"Awww, temper temper! You're no fun, Drake-oh." Blaise winked at him and then went back to scanning the Griffindor table. It appeared that Granger and Longbottom had joined Potter and were talking to him. "Hey! Have you seen Granger recently? She's looking good. I wonder if I have a chance with her... I generally find that the more studious they are, the better they are in bed. Not always mind, I mean Potter was... oh, sorry, can't talk about that any more. But, honestly, I didn't think of him as that good a studier but boy was he good. Of course, you'll find out all that for yourself one of these days won't you, eh, Drakey-boy...oh?"

Draco couldn't help laughing. That was why he was friends with Blaise. No matter how deep he dug that hole, even if he got out the old JCB(i), he always kept on digging and eventually found his way to the surface again!

It appeared that Harry needed to talk to Mr. Finnigan. Seamus' future depended on how he reacted to this conversation and, as such, it was quite an important one. He looked over at the other end of the table and, luckily, Seamus happened to be looking in his general direction. He nodded subtly and then left the hall. Seamus followed a couple of minutes later. Luckily for them, no one saw this exchange except Hermione and one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Seamus asked nervously. Harry was pleased to see that he kept fidgeting.

"Well, we're here to discuss your future. Basically, what happens to you is completely up to me."

"Huh? That makes no sense. I thought that Professor-"

"Yes, yes. That's who officially chooses your punishment but that's completely different to what really happens. There are a whole lot of people out there who want to stay on my good side, probably including you. Fudge, Dumbledore, McGonnagol... all of them want to be my best friend. That means that if I want you to have a lifetime in Azkaban, you'll get a lifetime in Azkaban. If I want you to get the Dementor's Kiss, you'll get the Dementor's Kiss. If I want you to dress up in your mother's clothes and wear bright red nail varnish, you'll dress up in your mother's clothes and wear bright red nail varnish. Do you get the idea?" Taking Seamus' sullen silence as a 'yes', Harry continued. "But in a way, it's also up to you. Listen, I'm not the bad guy you all assume that I am. Underneath this cool exterior, I'm just the same Harry that I was back in fifth year. The only thing that has changed is what I know, not what I am. I don't blame you for beating me up, I can actually understand what was going through your head."

"Er... thanks..."

"That doesn't mean that you're off the hook, however. I mean, it just wouldn't look good if people found out that nothing happened if they beat me up. Terribly bad for the image you know. The question is how you feel about it now so, if you don't mind..." Without waiting for an answer, Harry started looking through Seamus' mind, gently folding pages over as if it were a book.

"Um... Potter?" Seamus squeaked.

"Interesting. It appears that you are completely terrified of me! Understandable, of course, but a real shame. On the other hand, you are genuinely sorry for what you did. Maybe I could ask that I be responsible for your punishment. That would be fun, don't you think? What could I make you do? Oh, that would be great! What do you think, Seamus?"

"Um... well... I suppose that it might be... um... what else could happen?"

"Well let's see shall we? You have a choice of either being my slave for a bit and possibly completely humiliating yourself, or being expelled, having your wand snapped in half and being sent to the muggle world in disgrace to live on the streets, what a choice!"

"Oh, well, that's wonderful, isn't it? You say that you haven't changed, but you have. You're more sadistic and nasty than Snape!"

"Wow! Thank you! I can't remember the last time someone paid me such a compliment! But I haven't changed at all. I was always like this but no one even thought to look past the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and see the real me. Besides, I promise that I won't get you to do anything _too_ horrendous. I just need to show people that no one touches me and gets away with it."

Despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't like it, Seamus couldn't help looking forward to it slightly. It meant that he had the chance to make a complete and utter fool out of himself and it not be his fault! Of course, after Harry had gone over to You-Know-Who, Ron immediately took over as leader of the Griffindor House. It was completely different though, because Harry hadn't made himself the leader. He had just been appointed it and took the role in his stride (ii), as he had had to with many other things. He had given people freedom and choices. With Ron it was like living under a dictatorship. If you didn't do things the way that he said they should be done, you were a complete outcast and everyone else shunned you. He had thought himself lucky to be in Ron's special group of friends but now it made him feel sick. He felt that he should say something to Neville or someone but realised that they would simply quote what Ron had said 'I bet he didn't really kill You-Know-Who. I bet that they just said it to reassure the public and then suddenly there'll be a massive raid and everything will go to darkness and evil.' He couldn't believe that he had actually listened to that rubbish.

"So, I'll just finalise the details with Professor McGonnagol, no doubt she'll try to persuade me to have something harsher and then it'll be done." He looked up. "Oh damn it!"

"What?"

"There's this person who happens to have a crush on me coming up behind you and I know that he will want to talk to me." Harry cringed.

"Run?"

"Won't work."

'Oh great, now Ron's coming. I can't let him see me actually talking civilly to him!' Seamus thought. "Well, Potter, I hardly think that that is any of your business. No, Ron, it's ok. I think that I'm just about finished here anyway." He sneered at Harry before walking away thinking, 'Oh god! Why did I say that?'

Harry simply rolled his eyes and braced himself for the coming encounter.

Yes! I know that it isn't much longer than the last one but I wanted to get it up ASAP, which meant sending it to my Betas Friday rather than Saturday. Besides, this gives me more of a reason to update quickly – I don't want my lovely reviewers to kill me because of the cliffy.

i A type of mobile excavator used in the building industry, with a hydraulic shovel at the front and a digging arm at the back. Named after _Joseph Cyril Bamford_ – the British manufacturer.

ii To achieve it or cope with it effortlessly, as if part of a regular routine.


	9. Chapter 8 Explanations

Yes, I know I said that I would update quickly, but that was when I was expecting a response from the reviewers. Thank you Fire Tempest:) I don't expect a page long essay or anything – just one word 'good' or 'fun' or anything like that will let me know that you like it. Anyway, it's the last day of the holidays and I woke up and said to myself 'why on earth have you not written any more of that story?' so I decided to stop being so lazy and actually write a chapter :). Sorry!

Chapter 8 – Explanations

Harry kept walking. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep going for long but he had to get to somewhere no one else would see or hear what was going on.

"Harry!"

'Just keep walking,' he thought. He sped up. Not so much that people would notice, but enough that he would move quicker through the crowd and away from his stalker.

"Harry!"

He was nearly at a corridor. It wasn't used very often and further down the corridor was a room that no one had used for a long time. Of course, people wouldn't think it odd for him to go down the corridor and even if someone did, they knew better than to ask. He turned the corner and walked briskly down it to the room. Draco was still behind him. He opened the door.

"In." A simple command that Draco would not have been able to disobey, even if he had wanted to. "What do you want?"

"I… I'm not sure. I think I…" He was cut off.

"So if you don't know what you want, why are you wasting my time?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry! I'm sorry about all the bad things that I said and did to you and I'm sorry about all the things that happened to you that weren't my fault at all. I'm sorry that I'm 'wasting your time' and all, but I can't help it! I just need to be around you and I need you or I'll…" A look of horror flashed over Draco's face. "Forget I said that. Forget I said any of it. I shouldn't have come here. I've got to go."

His voice was almost as rushed as he himself was in trying to get out of the room. Harry's seeker reflexes mixed with his training, however, caught Draco's arm before he could leave and threw him towards the back of the room. He then shut the door and locked it with a small wave of his hand and smirked at the other boy.

"You didn't really think that I was going to let you go that easily, did you?" He looked at the boy sobbing in the corner. "Pathetic. Just like your father."

"My father?" Draco looked up. Maybe there was something. "I remember something. I heard it back at the manor. He mentioned you to some other death eater but it wasn't like how I had expected. He was saying that he didn't like you but… it didn't make any sense. Oh shit! I haven't told him you're my mate yet!"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow but he was thinking very fast. So Draco hadn't known? He hadn't expected many death eaters to tell their children but Lucius Malfoy… oh well. What was all this about mentioning him? Saying he didn't like him? Who was that other death eater? Why hadn't he reported Lucius… unless they had been working on a plan together?

"Firstly, Draco, I'm not your mate yet and technically never will be unless we perform a bonding ceremony, which is incredibly unlikely. You have to tell me exactly what he told you to do. Was it to owl him when you found your potential or when you found your mate?You need to tell me exactly, as this is _very_important Draco. Second, what was Lu… your father saying about me when you over heard him and this other death eater? I'll have to know his name, too. Thirdly… oh fuck! I have to go. You will tell me later about all this. Do you understand?" He waited for Draco's mute nod before rushing through the door, which immediately unlocked and opened for him.

He wasn't quite sure why he was in such a hurry to meet with Professor McGonnagol. He just knew that he had to create a good impression with his teachers. Ok, so there had been that little dispute with Dumbledore but the old man had deserved it. This meeting was important.

He woke up, groaned, looked around and then shouted at his alarm clock.

"Stupid bloody thing's broken! I'm awake already! I'm getting up, you stupid thing! I thought that you were meant to sense that or something."

"Yeah, you're awake and, through your shouting, I reckon half the castle is too. Yeesh! Someone definitely isn't a morn—"

"Why are you here Malfoy? How did you get into my room?" came a bored drawl from the bed that Draco thought sounded scarily like his own.

Harry's voice may have sounded bored but he was actually anything but. What was up with the portrait? Why had it let… his thoughts were interrupted, but since Draco was telling him the answer to what he was wondering, he supposed that he could forgive him… this once.

"Well when I came up here last week, you said the password to get in here and so I came in to find you. If you didn't want me here then you should have changed the…" he decided not to finish when he saw the scowl on Harry's face.

"Don't you dare tell me what I should or shouldn't do." Draco was shocked to see Harry's eyes start swirling and turning jet back, two pieces of coal instead of the usual emeralds. "So you came in here to… what? Watch me sleep? You're sick, Malfoy. Really sick."

Draco looked down, gathering the strength he needed to say what he was about to. Veela were meant to be strong. They were meant to be the dominant ones. They were meant to… it wasn't meant to happen like this. No. You're just getting yourself into a state. You have to be calm. Calm and relaxed. You'll be fine. Harry was watching him, gradually getting more and more amused.

"I won't let you—," he began. He shook his head and gulped down some air.

"You won't let me what? Sleep?" Harry offered, laughing.

Draco glared at him and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Awww, don't be like that. You're no fun that way." Harry had risen out of bed and was running his finger along Draco's bottom lip. He smirked when he saw the veela's eyes darken with lust but was shocked when those eyes snapped shut and the face jerked away from him.

"I won't let you. I won't let you do this me. I deserve more than this. I've been nothing but nice to you this year. I've never… I've never really hurt you. Besides, you told me to find you later but I was busy yesterday with homework so I came here today. I deserve more. I'm a Malfoy. I'm better than this. I won't let you. It shouldn't be like this. I won't. I won't let you. Won't let you. You can't." Something in the back of Draco's mind was telling him that Malfoys shouldn't mubble but he was beyond the point of caring. the last several sentences sounds like he's babbling or trying to convince himself of something or speaking to himself in an undertone. You may want to put some mindset characterisation, like that he was mumbling this to himself or something of that sort. This better?

"Oh but Draco?" Harry said, feigning innocence and dejection. "What won't you let me do? I thought that this was what you wanted. Wasn't it? Me? Us? Together?"

"I… but I thought… I mean I… of course I do, but that's not what I meant. I don't understand you, Harry. I know that you've been through a lot, but I have no idea what it is. I know that you've been hurt, badly… but that's no excuse for the way you've treated me. I know that you've known about this for less than a week, and that more than four of those days were spent unconscious, but I do have feelings you know. Deep feelings." He shook his head and wished away the tears. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Harry. Not now.

"You confuse me. Half the time I think that maybe you do like me but then afterwards you squash that little bit of hope that I have as if it were a fly. I want to think that you just need time to work things out in your head but every time I see you it makes me think that it's less and less possible. I used to think that being part veela was great. I thought it was amazing: I would be able to get anyone I wanted. I was a fool. There's only one person I want. One thing in the whole wide world that I would wish for and you know what? I can't have it. I can't have you." He was so close to tears and yet would not let them fall. He could _not_ show weakness. He had to stay strong.

Harry watched as Draco left and felt. He wasn't sure what he felt, nor why he felt but he felt. Trying to rid himself of this feeling, he carried on getting ready for his classes.

"Granger!"

Hermione spun around to see to most unlikely person running towards her.

"Malfoy?" she asked with a mix of shock and confusion. "What are youdoing…?" So strange that she had never had a good look at his eyes before. So swirly and sweet, so… "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened to me!"

"No, I'm sorry. I forgot to… don't worry. Um… so I've noticed that you're being nice to Ha… Potter." He cursed himself for his little slip. "You sat next to him in defence class last Tuesday."

"Yes… what's it to you, Malfoy?" This was very odd. Why should _Malfoy _care about that, of all people? Didn't he hate Harry? Unless… her eyes widened. "You like him don't you?" she asked with disbelief. "You_ like_ him. _You _like him. That is just too weird, even for you Malfoy. Does he know? Oh god, this is freaky. Really, really freaky. Oh god! I'm going to miss NEWT Arithmancy! You're going to miss NEWT Arithmancy! We have to go. We have NEWT Arithmancy! We're going to miss it! Oh no!"

Her voice grew squeekier and squeekier and more and more panicked as she continued through her rant. To be honest, Draco thought that she was going to explode, or at least make him deaf, which wouldn't be good, as he wanted to be able to hear… nope. Stop. Don't think about that. Think about this crazy rant this crazy girl is on.

'Woah,' thought Draco. 'That girl is seriously weird. As in weirder than I thought. Calm down girl!' The last part he said out loud.

"But we're going…" Hermione's voice was still very squeeky.

"Yes, we might miss the very beginning of NEWT Arithmancy and we will definitely miss the very beginning of it unless you SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!! Sorry for shouting." Draco sniffed airily.

"And you think I'm weird." With that, she turned and sped down to her class, (A.N. 3 guesses what it is) leaving Draco wondering how much of his thoughts he had said.

NEWT Transfiguration passed by uneventfully for Harry. Well, as uneventfully as a NEWT Transfiguration class could go for him with Ronald Weasley in the class, anyway. Such a shame that Seamus wasn't here too. That would have been so much fun. As it was, he only had to wait until 9:50 tomorrow before NEWT DADA.

Harry had been waiting for a time to start paying Ron back for what he had done to Hermione and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Once again, he was sitting at the back of the classroom. Neither Hermione nor Malfoy were in this class (A.N. No, they were in NEWT Arithmancy. We know!!!!!) so he didn't have any allies but McGonnagol had seemed agreeable when he had seen her the day before.

By the end of class, Weasley had received a week's worth of detentions and had lost 60 points for Griffindor. He was sure that the rest of the house would not have been happy about the point loss, although Weasley would probably blame it on him, something which was confirmed when he heard Weasley say 'Bloody git! The bastard lost us 60 bloody points!' as they walked out of the classroom. Harry could still hear the cries of anger as the red head walked up the next corridor, this time complaining about the long walk to NEWT Divination and how useless it really was.

Potions again. Oh joy. He really needed to talk to Snape. Unfortunately, none of his potions lessons were right before Break, Lunch or Dinner. They were actually all either first or second lesson. Luckily, it was History of Magic next so he could talk to Snape after Potions and then skip History.

When the lesson ended, Harry took longer than usual to pack up his things and after shooing Draco away and making sure that he was the last one left, he made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Potter! What…" Snape stopped himself and asked politely, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked and leaned back casually on one of the front desks. "You must really hate me now. Don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Why? Why do you say that?" Snape was genuinely confused.

"Well, you hated my father and then he went and saved your life which made you indebted to him so you hated him even more. Then he died, and you didn't get to pay back the debt and so it carried on to me, as did your hatred. After that, I saved your life, which means that you are doubly indebted, so I'm guessing that you _really_ hate me." Snape watched as Harry's arms flew all over the place as he explained his theory before blinking at him.

"Firstly, Mr. Potter, when have you ever saved my life? Secondly, I saved your life many times in your first year here; and thirdly I have a class standing outside waiting for me."

"Very well, Snape, but don't expect this to be over. I'll see you at lunch. Understood?" Harry growled threateningly before turning on his heel and walking out of the door.

History of Magic was a useful rest. Weasley wasn't in there, so he didn't have too much to worry about but he cast a shielding charm just in case that would bounce any spells back at the caster and would wake him up if any such event should occur. Luckily, it didn't and he was able to get a good 80-minute's sleep.

Draco had been thinking. All the way through History he had actually been thinking. It was a miracle that his brain had continued to function. Mind you, the frequent breaks for Harry-staring couldn't have had anything to do with that, could they? Of course not! Anyway, he had decided that he would follow Harry throughout lunch and would not allow the raven-haired boy out of his sight once to make sure that they would be able to get some time alone together.

It wasn't that great an idea… ok, it was an absolutely rubbish idea but at least it was an idea and so when the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson he started putting the plan into action.

He was quite surprised when Harry, instead of turning towards the great hall or his own set of rooms, set off in the direction of the dungeons. He followed at a small distance back, treading softly, hiding whenever he thought that Harry might possibly turn around and was pleased to see that Harry didn't seem to be able to tell that he was there.

They went down to the Potions room and Draco heard Harry's voice and… was that Snape? They disappeared into the lab and Draco ran to the door which, for some reason, had not been shut.

"Come in, Draco," came the oh-so-sexy voice of Harry.

Draco's eyes widened but he obediently stepped into the room that the other two men were in. Harry snickered at seeing this and simply explained that it had been incredibly obvious that he had been following him the entire way.

After a brief discussion about whether or not Draco should be allowed to hear the conversation they were about to have, ending up with Severus glaring at Harry in defeat, Harry put up the silencing wards and stepped into the centre of the room, telling Draco not to interrupt anything.

Harry told them about how Severus had been a spy for Dumbledore and had been found out by his grandfather (who ever that was) and locked in the dungeons in 'the place where his grandfather inhabited'. Harry had found out a few days later who he was actually the grandson of and started learning all of his spells. Draco's mind swam with all of this new information. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Harry wasn't saying that… no! It couldn't be! It all made sense. This, Harry's questioning, Harry's fears, his reaction, what he had heard in the manor that time, Harry's reaction to that. It was like he had a checklist in his head and he was ticking them all off. He wanted to say something but remembered that he had been forbidden to earlier on. He then realised why. After sorting through all of these thoughts, which surprisingly enough had only taken a few seconds, he sat down and continued to listen to the rest of what Harry was saying.

He assumed that this was what Harry had come to talk to Severus about, as the Professor sat up and started to take notice at this point. He explained how he had been shocked when he found out about his teacher being a prisoner. It was the summer holidays and the Professor had been on leave from the order for a while and so no one had known.

After leaving his grandfather's presence to explore where he was, Harry had looked at the dungeons simply out of curiosity and had not expected anyone he knew to be there. Apparently, Harry had felt that Severus could have been of some use. He realised that life wasn't just black and white and that was very useful in a world where Harry's Grandfather was considered as evil. Harry ordered Severus' release under certain conditions such as him being given the Cðnfutes Potion so that he would not speak about his capture. At this point, Severus snorted and declared that he had known that there had to have been some reason for him knowing about it in class.

After this, they all left the room and went their separate ways, Draco's wonderful idea that he had come up with forgotten.

---------------------

tbc

So what did you think? Anyone? It's very easy, just press that button down there and tell me about my story :)


End file.
